What Happens When Mr Hatter Rents A Horror Movie
by xshaiyaxstar
Summary: REGINALD BELONGS TO BRI-CHAN AND RAIN! Based on their webcomic on Livejournal Summary: Read the title and figure it out! Rated T Just In Case Alice Is 18 in this just like in WCMI, because no one wants our beloved Hatter go to jail!


What Happens When Reginald Rents a Horror Film:

Reginald Theophilus the Third had just come home from his hat shop, with a movie he heard was very good. Adam always had a great taste for movies. He planned on making popcorn and watching it with Alice, who would be arriving shortly. Neither hadn't the slightest idea of what the movie was about but both were up for anything.

"Reg! Old boy! What are you up to now?" Ears, his long time friend and partial owner to his hat shop, says to him, as he walks into the kitchen.

"Ears!! How delightful. Just making some popcorn and going to watch a movie with Alice." He smiled lightly at his friend.

"Really? What movie is it? Something romantic?" He winked in a jokingly manner.

"Actually, I haven't the slightest. But Adam recommended it. The Ring I believe it's called. I didn't see the cover so it sounds like a Romance." Reginald stirs the butter as he talks, trying not to burn it. He stops, though, when he sees Ears nearly drop his cup of tea he had picked up.

"The Ring? Are you sure you want to watch that one Reg?" the hare looks very serious.

"What's wrong with it?" The hatter said, confused.

"Nothing…It's perfectly fine…but don't complain to me afterwords!" He muttered, snickering slightly before leaving, not giving Reg any time to ask about it.

"Hmm…Wonder what that was all about…." He ponders, before realizing he needs to make more tea.

10 minutes later…

"That's much better!" he sighs happily, taking a large sip of his tea. A loud ringing echo's around the room. "CRICKET!!" He yells, racing towards the door, and ripping it open. His smile widens when he sees her, instead of her usual blue dress, she is wearing a long brown one. It flows out just as her blue one does.

"Reggie? Hello? Are you going to keep staring at me, or are you going to invite me in." She smils at his expression, his jaw hanging slightly open. She leans up to him and kisses his cheek warmly. He responds by getting a dreamy look on his face, he never tires of kissing her. Laughing she closes his mouth with her hand and walks past him, inside the house, taking his hat with her. His white hair bounces as he races after her.

"Cricket!! That's My Hat!!" He seizes her by the waist as she giggles, he smirks evilly and tickles her mercilessly.

"Reggie Ahh! Don't!!" She starts laughing, collapsing in his arms from it, he smiles before grabbing his hat back and placing it firmly on his head.

"Come, sugarlips. The movie awaits!" Without waiting for her to reply, he picks her up and throws her gently over his shoulder and walks into the living room. He deposits the still laughing girl on the couch. He goes to sit until he finds the popcorn and tea is still in the kitchen. "Don't move!" he says as he runs into the kitchen and back, his arms full of a bowl of popcorn, a teapot and two tea-cups. He balances the tea-cups on the popcorn as he walks. He carefully sets his pile down onto his wooden coffee table. "There…that's much better!" He pours them both tea.

"Thank you Reginald" Alice smiles and sips at her tea. "So Reg, what kind of movie are we watching tonight?" He shrugs lightly

"To be perfectly honest, I've no idea. Adam recommended it to me. It's called The Ring. I would assume it was a romance, ring being in the title and all."

"It sounds familiar…but I can't remember what it's about. Go on and put it in." She takes a few pieces of popcorn and pops them into her mouth.

"Will do, my little blue-eyed angel." She chuckles at the newest nickname. He winks, putting the movie in his VCR (yes I know it's old school! Lol) and settles down, next to his Alice. Drinking deeply from his own tea cup, snuggling beneath the blanket he laid out for Alice and Himself.

15 minutes later…

Alice screeches, clutching Reginald's arm. The hat maker would have been delighted, but he too had screeched at the horrifying scene taking place. He puts one hand over his eyes, "CRICKET!!! Tell me when it's over!!" He whimpers.

70 minutes later…

Alice and Reginald are gripping each other in a tight, frightened embrace, eyes glued to the screen in horror. As the black haired girl climbs up the well, Reg grabs a bunch of Alice's hair and hides behind it. "I'm Never Speaking To Adam Again!!" The pulling movement on her hair, surprises her so much, she jumps and yells.

"EEEKK!! SAMARA DON'T KILL ME!" She buries her head in Reginald's blankets.

"Alice, Cricket…that was me." He says to her, putting an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close.

"Ah…Yes…I knew that." She presses closer against his warm body.

After the movie is over…

As the credits start to roll, the phone starts to ring. Alice screams, as does Reginald. He reaches for the phone hesitantly.

"Answer it Alice!" He dives under the blankets.

"I'm not touching it!!" She grips the blanket till her knuckles turn white.

"Fine…It's probably nothing." He picks up the phone, "H-H-hello???" His voice shakes. The voice on the other end is loud enough for them both to hear.

"You'll….Die…In…Seven…Days…" Reggie's face turns white and Alice screams again.

"YOU W-WOULDN'T DDDDARE!!" Reg yells at the caller, even though his voice is shaky.

"Reg??...I was only joking….I told you, you didn't want to watch it…but does anyone ever listen to me? No!" Ear's says on the other line. "I take it Alice and you didn't like it all that much."

"EARS! Thank goodness! I really thought it was that scary girl on the tv…WAIT A MINUTE….." his voice gets really annoyed, "YOU KNEW IT WAS A HORROR FILM? I Refuse to speak to you now! Good night to you Ears!" He puts the phone down, Ears knows he doesn't really mean it.

"Reg…You don't really mean that right?" Alice asks him quietly.

"Of Course not dear, I could never not talk to Ears." He kisses her forehead softly. "I hope you weren't planning on going home tonight…I will be too frightened without you. Er…No I mean, I would be frightened for you." He smiles again.

"Are you trying to tell me that you weren't afraid?" She looks at him in a non-believing way.

"Exactly." She stares at him, "Maybe a little…" She keeps staring, "OKAY! I was terrified darling! Happy?"

She snuggles against him, "Yes. I don't dare leave the house after watching that horrid film…Do you have a spare room?"

"No, I only have my room." He winks at her, suggesting something perverse.

"Reginald Theophilus!" She hits him playfully. He only smiles.

"I don't know about you, but I am perfectly comfortable right here." As if to prove his point, he places his hat on the coffee table and stretches his feet out on the couch, putting his head in Alice's lap.

"Oh? And where am I to sleep?"

"Right here with me!"

"But that isn't appropriate at all Mr. Theophilus."

"The Third." She laughs. He yawns loudly and stretches his arms out, cuddling against her stomach when he's through. She turns a deep pink color.

"Reg…." He looks up at her.

"Oh very well then…" He sits up and pulls her close, picking her up with ease. He carries her up the dark stairs and into the second room on the left. She is asleep by the time he places her under the covers. He smiles down at his Alice before falling asleep next to her, the blankets wrapped around them, the horror movie long forgotten.


End file.
